1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure of a working vehicle for attaching a working implement, and more particularly to an improvement in a frame structure for attaching a front loader and safety frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various inventions have heretofore been made in relation to frame structures of working vehicles for attaching working implements. In one known example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,101 to Hamada, frames extending parallel to each other substantially over an entire length of a vehicle body have arms for attaching a front loader. According to this structure, only forward portions of the frames are detachable from intermediate and rearward portions thereof. For maintenance of a transmission case, for example, the front loader attaching arms and the rearward portions of the frames must be removed also. This results in a maintenance operation or the like being intensely troublesome and time-consuming. Further, there have been no frame structures known heretofore that include couplings for supporting safety frames to provide protection for a driver's seat disposed in an upper rearward position of a tractor body. Couplings have to be additionally provided specially for supporting such safety frames.